random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/TOP 10 SPONGEBOB SEASONS
awww yeah let's do this. season 11 is disqualified because only 2 episodes are out, and I can't properly judge it in comparison to the other ten seasons. season 10 isn't entirely finished, but with only four episodes left, my stance is unambiguous enough that those four episodes would probably not affect my opinion. NUMBER 10 HIGHLIGHTS: "Kracked Krabs," "Earworm," "The Bad Guy Club for Villains" LOW-POINTS: "One Coarse Meal," "A Pal for Gary," "Summer Job" While this and Number 9 are pretty interchangable, I believe Season 7 is probably worse by a very small margin. While Season 6 usually just hits boringly bad episodes like "Professor Squidward," Season 7 seems to hit just ever-so-slightly lower. Four Season 7 episodes would make my least favorite list, with the three low-points in addition to "The Cent of Money," all of which are just particularly bad. There are definitely good episodes here and there, but even they don't reach the high points I've seen in other seasons. "Kracked Krabs," which is in my opinion the best episode of Season 7, just barely reaches a 9/10, with hardly anything being anything I'd regularly seek out. Not the worst season of a cartoon ever made, and some may exaggerate how bad it really is, but definitely a low point in SpongeBob's history. NUMBER 9 HIGHLIGHTS: "Not Normal," "Krabby Road," "Sand Castles in the Sand" LOW-POINTS: "The Splinter," "The Clash of Triton," "Choir Boys" Season 6 is just... barely better than Season 7 I guess. A few episodes are really infuriating, but for the most part Season 6 is just boring. The high points are a little higher than those of Season 7's, but not by too much, and I still don't feel particularly amazed by anything being put on my plate. I definitely do need to give this season a rewatch to really gather more opinions on these episodes, but from what I know, I don't really have much incentive to. Season 6 is basically a season filled with "average-bad" SpongeBob episodes, you know? The ones that don't infuriate you to no end, but ones you'd rather really avoid watching. NUMBER 8 HIGHLIGHTS: "Planet of the Jellyfish," "Ghoul Fools," "Sweet and Sour Squid" LOW-POINTS: "Demolition Doofus," "Face Freeze!," "Glove World R.I.P." Season 8 is, to put it most simply, a mixed-bag of SpongeBob episodes. The chance you'll pull out an episode that's as fantastic as "Planet of the Jellyfish" is about as equal as the chance you'll pull out something like "Demolition Doofus." Unlike seasons 6 and 7, the best episodes of Season 8 are definitely worthy of some praise, but the worst don't fair much better than the worst of those seasons. For the most part though, much gravitates towards the middle. Bad episodes like "The Googly Artiste" aren't too infuriating, while good episodes like "inSPONGEiac" are on the lighter side of being good. For the most part, Season 8 isn't too offensive, aside from maybe "Demolition Doofus" and "Are You Happy Now?" Season 8 shows obvious signs of improvement over the previous two seasons, but is far from really being good. It's... passable, I guess. NUMBER 7 HIGHLIGHTS: "Roller Cowards," "Blackened Sponge," "Krabs a la Mode" LOW-POINTS: "Atlantis SquarePantis," "Night Light," "Fungus Among Us" If there's one season of SpongeBob I need to give a rewatch, it is this one. Those highlights and low-points are... far from my final choices. Anyway, Season 5 is similarly a mixed bag, though it gravitates just a tad towards the better side of things. Or towards the worse. It's strange, really. Bad Season 5 episodes are worse than those of Season 8, while good Season 5 episodes are a little better. Only a handful are in the middle, like "Le Big Switch," "Bucket Sweet Bucket," and "Boat Smarts," since generally it'll just be a really good or really bad episode. I'll say more of the season leans towards the positive than the negative, but in general, I'm still hesitant to call this season good. NUMBER 6 HIGHLIGHTS: "Fear of a Krabby Patty," "Born to Be Wild," "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" LOW-POINTS: "Good Neighbors," "The Thing," "Wigstruck" This is probably the first season on this list that I'd really consider "good." It ends up lower than the next five, because the ratio of good to meh to bad episodes is a little more towards the negative, but that's hardly saying anything. There's only like, ten episodes in this season I wouldn't consider good. Anyway, Season 4 is a season that divides the fandom. Some say it's as good as seasons 1-3, while others say it is when the show started going downhill. I'd land... in the middle of this conversation. Does it compare to the first three seasons? Not really. There's a notable decrease in quality, seeing that worse episodes do have more presence, and the good episodes themselves are worse, but I'd say it's far from a downhill turn. This season still has plenty of funny and memorable episodes, and as a whole, when I watched it all a couple months back, I was enjoying it all the while. So perhaps it's not as good as the first three seasons, but I'm not sure if I'd say that that makes it bad. Perhaps, there were signs that the show was past its prime, but it still had plenty of episodes I'd regularly come back to. NUMBER 5 HIGHLIGHTS: "Sharks vs. Pods," "Pull Up a Barrel," "Pineapple Invasion" LOW-POINTS: "SpongeBob You're Fired," "Squid Baby," "Little Yellow Book" Dang, has my opinion changed on Season 9. Well, kinda changed. A few years back I declared this the worst season of SpongeBob ever created, and proof that the show could never get better. I was pretty much judging it on two or three episodes, and letting my ignorance do the rest. However, also at that time, only Season 9a was out, which is roughly on par with Season 8 or so, so having a less good opinion of Season 9 could be understood. What really pushes it above Season 4 is Season 9b. Listen, Seasons 8 and 9a were... okay? But Season 9b could probably stand up to the first three seasons if we're talking quality here. Season 9 has some really fun gems, and regularly hits episodes that I will enjoy watching whenever they're on TV, with a few I really like coming back to. While 9a would probably hit just above 8 or 5, having a decent number of good episodes that gravitate towards the middle, 9b essentially pulled this Season out of a ditch, and really showed the show has some creative energy left in it. NUMBER 4 HIGHLIGHTS: "Mimic Madness," "Lost and Found," "The Getaway" LOW-POINTS: "Snooze You Lose," "Code Yellow," "Whirly Brains" Which is why it's reasonable to believe the next season, which doesn't have the first half to weigh it down, would be continuing the upwards trend. Trust me when I say all those low-points are still episodes I still enjoy. Season 10 is a season filled with really fun episodes, and probably some of the most fun animation the show has ever had. No really, combine the HD visuals with really quick and cartoonish movements, and Season 10 gets a lot of enjoyments purely based on visual style. Of course, that's not saying the season is lacking elsewhere. Episodes like "Mimic Madness" pretty much combine everything I love about SpongeBob and wrap it in a nice package, while "Lost and Found" also specializes in setting up unique environments and having a fun story. I will state that the good episodes of Season 10 do have some notable flaws, and if someone were to tell me they found an episode like, say, "Whirly Brains" to be annoying, I'd find their logic entirely justified. For me, though, it's just unadulterated fun from start to finish. NUMBER 3 HIGHLIGHTS: "Pizza Delivery," "SB-129," "Tea at the Treedome" LOW-POINTS: "I Was a Teenage Gary," "Neptune's Spatula," "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" Of course, there's no arguing with the classics, either. Listen, as good as the latest seasons have gotten, the first three are still really hard to beat. I'd say the worst of the three is probably Season 1, which is not saying much since it's still essentially comedy gold. The main disadvantage Season 1 has is that the show still has that distinct feel of "getting its sea legs," but that doesn't stop it from being entertaining. Filled with several really entertaining episodes like "Pizza Delivery" and "SB-129," Season 1 shows signs of a good show straight from the beginning, with several fun and memorable episodes that are definitely worth a watch from anyone looking for some entertainment. It sets up the tone and mood of the show very well, and has many classic adventures that are lots of fun from start to finish. NUMBER 2 HIGHLIGHTS: "Nasty Patty," "Krusty Krab Training Video," "Chocolate with Nuts" LOW-POINTS: "Party Pooper Pants," "The Great Snail Race," "The Sponge Who Could Fly" Season 3 has a few more bad episodes when compared to Seasons 1 and 2, but counteracts this by having some of the funniest episodes of the entire series. Between "Krusty Krab Training Video," "Chocolate with Nuts," and my personal favorite, "Nasty Patty," the humor in this Season shows that the crew was definitely going all-out with the humor, and have some really goofy stories that are just absolute joy-rides. Season 3 is filled to the brim with classics, and very memorable episodes that hold up even well over ten years after they first aired. There are plenty of this episodes in Season 3 I frequently come back to, and they more than make up for the handful of sub-standard episodes here and there. Season 3 is definitely worthy of its title as one of the best SpongeBob seasons. NUMBER 1 HIGHLIGHTS: "Squid on Strike," "Band Geeks," "Dying for Pie" LOW-POINTS: "Dumped," "The Smoking Peanut," "I'm with Stupid" But there's no arguing with me that Season 2 is the best season SpongeBob has seen in its lifespan. Similarly filled with classics like Season 3, but gets advantage by lacking any bad episodes. One or two are just okay, while the rest are all loads of fun from start to finish. I particularly love "Squid on Strike," and knowing there are a number of episodes which are almost as good, Season 2 constantly has episodes worth rewatching, and will probably eternally hold its status as the best season of SpongeBob in my eyes. I definitely want to say more, but it's hard to sing praise to something that already receives the praise it does. Really, if you want to know how I feel, go ahead and check out a couple of episodes from this season yourself, and hopefully get the same fun I do. EPILOGUE (?) I guess I'll go ahead and give a few words on Season 11 while I can. From the episodes I've seen, Season 11 is essentially Season 10, but with the flaws the season had improved upon. Season 11 is able to hold back a little better, allowing episodes to avoid feeling too zany or annoying at times, and I can really appreciate that. At the rate things are moving, we may have a new season that can overthrow at the very least Season 1, and I feel like I can really appreciate that. Of course, though, with only a couple episodes released, the judgement is still a bit too early, so how good this season is will need to be determined in the future. So there you go I guess. Nobody asked for it but you have it anyway so you can all go home now bye Category:Blog posts